From What I Saw
by QTrepe432
Summary: Seifer is getting married to Quistis. He finds a book that will change his life forever. Will he ever truly figure out what the book means exactly? Seiftis.
1. Prologue

From What I Saw

Prologue: I was in a car accient, and I thought my life was over. Until that one faithful day, when my life long crush, Quistis Trepe, showed up. My heart nearly skipped a beat when she began to talk. I was wondering what she was doing there talking to my roommate. "Quistis?" I said, "Quistis behind the curtain." I said as Quistis slowly wlaked past the curtain. The instant she saw me, and I saw her, I saw many emotions flicker in her eyes. I saw love, passion, lust, and the one I saw for the longest was relief. She speedily walked to my bed and began to weep at my side. I calmed her as many thoughts ran through my head. 'Should I ask her? No I don't have the ring. Did she find out? Her fingers are cold… wait.' I strained to see her hand. 'Oh my goodness!' I thought as I saw Quistis wearing my engagement ring. I tried to tell her that I loved her, but I don't think she understood what I was trying to say. She looked scared, vulnerable, and began to cry. I hated seeing her like this. I showed her that I wasn't going to do anything and then I asked for the ring on her finger. I pulled it off, and asked for her to marry me. She looked so overjoyed that I never wanted her smile to fade. I never really know what she was thinking until one day, Quistis and I were at her mother's house, and I saw a book. I was interested when I saw it. So I began to read. Soon enough I found that this book was my Quistis' diary. My first reaction was to put it back, but then I realized that I had gotten a chance of lifetime to find out what she was truly thinking, her desires, and her moral rights. So I read her Diary. Now let me tell my story to you.

A/N: For any of you that don't know, this story is an overlap of The Diary Of Quistis Trepe. This story is obviously from Seifer's point of view, and if you would like to know a little bit of what is going on read, The Diary Of Quistis Trepe. Hope you enjoy the story! I would also appreciate any reviews I can get. THX! Buh bye


	2. Hooked On Phonics

From What I Saw

Chapter One: Hooked on Phonics

Quistis was asleep and I had just finished watching a movie with Quistis' mom. I went to go check on her and saw that she had a book with her. Now you see I read some of the books that Quistis read and they were really good. So anyway, I got the bright idea to read it. It only took me a few seconds to realize that what I was holding was Quistis' diary. I first thought of putting it back, but then I got the idea to read what she had been thinking all this time.

So I opened the book to page one. I began to read and saw that Quistis seemed vulnerable, and confused. As I read, I realized that she knew something was missing, but she didn't know exactly what. So I made a point of it to make sure she knew that I loved her. Many things I saw showed she was lonely. When I finished reading the book, Quistis began to wake up. So I quickly shoved the book in her dresser drawer. I think she might have seen me, so I opened another drawer to get out some clothes. Maybe just maybe I can get away with something.

"Hey babe I'm going to take a shower okay?" I lied to get away.

"Okay Hun." I couldn't believe it! She actually believed that I was going to take a shower. So I took advantage of my position. Luckily some of my clothes were in the drawer with the journal.

"Hey babe go to the bathroom if you have to because I might be in there a while." Maybe just maybe I could get her to leave the room so I can re-read her diary. SUCCESS!

"Okay, I'll be right back." Quisty got up. Her clothes were all wrinkled because she had been sleeping, and her hair was tousled. I don't think that was the most of her problems. She must have been dead tired.

Right as she closed the door I began to dig through the drawer to find the book. I finally stuck gold and wrapped the book in my fresh pair of jeans. I found a clean shirt, and a fresh pair of boxers. They were my favorite pair. I had been walking around at a mall one day and found this gothic store. They had a bunch of stuff about me, so I bought some boxers with my face all over it.

Well anyway, I sat down outside the bathroom, and made sure her diary couldn't be seen. A few minutes later, Quistis came out. I stood up impatiently and scuffled into the bathroom. I waited a few moments before turning the water on. Then I sat down on the toilet and read the book over once more. This time I read it more carefully. There was a light rapping on my door about half an hour into my shower. I quickly stood up and turned the shower off.

"Yes? I asked as I began to strip just incase Quistis came in.

"Dinner is in about 15 minutes." She said as I just said to myself, "okay I'll be out in a few." Now you see, I'm very good at taking fast showers. So I decided that I would say the water felt so good that I couldn't pull myself away. Yes that would work just fine. So then I jumped in the shower, washed my hair and somewhat masculine body that my gun blade had built up. I guess I better start working out for some more. It was almost as if my muscles are deflating. Okay so I get out of the shower and slid on a puddle out side of the shower and fell into the door. Luckily I didn't break down the door, but Quistis came to see if I was okay.

"I'm okay Hun, just a little puddle I didn't see. Slid and fell. Nothing major." Nothing major? That totally doesn't sound like me. She's going to suspect something.

"Okay well dinner's done! Hurry before it gets cold." Quistis said as I tried to ask her what was for dinner, but I guess she had already left because I got no reply. Well at least I can sneak the book back easily. I let out a large sigh and began to towel off myself. My hair dried quickly, and I slipped on my clothes over my clean slick body. I hid the diary inside my old clothes, and opened the bathroom door. I made sure the coast was clear. All clear. So I tip toed out into the room, and I slid her diary back into her drawer. I threw my dirty clothes onto the bed, and went to go eat dinner.

Quistis and her mom had already begun eating. They were eating ham with mashed potatoes and gravy. Yummy. I sat down silently and began to fill my plate with this delicious yummy food. Yes as you can tell I love food. I need food to work the way I do. Yes I work off all the fat to keep my slimming, buff figure. No I don't watch my diet I just eat whatever I can get my hands on. Quistis says that all this eating junk will catch up with me one day, but I don't really think I'll ever be able to get fat. I've weighed the same thing for five years. 138 pounds. Not one pound over or under for five years.

Okay well anyway, after dinner I was dog tired so I went to bed. I don't know what Quistis and her mom did that night, but all I know is that they stayed up doing something.

When I woke up the next morning, Quistis was already up and about. She seemed to be looking for something, but I was still half asleep. I couldn't really tell what she was looking for. She just kept digging for things, and every place she looked and whatever she was looking for wasn't there, she got madder and madder.

I began to wrestle with the covers. I was warm, but when I got out from underneath my covers I was very cold. I just couldn't make myself comfortable. Quistis must have seen me having problems.

"Hey Seif. Do you know where the book I fell asleep with yesterday was?" I was frozen I didn't know if she knew I had read the book or not. I tested to see if she really knew if I read the book.

"Well, when I came while you were still sleeping to get some clothes so I could take a shower I saw a book in our underwear drawer." Quistis checked the drawer, and pulled it out.

"I found it! Thanks hun!" I guess she didn't know that I read it. Well anyway, I rolled myself out of bed, and got ready for breakfast. Quistis and I were leaving that morning. I believe it was a Sunday, and we were leaving after we ate breakfast. I slipped on a pair of pants because I only sleep in my boxers. Yes the ones with my face on them. I think I should burn them because they might make me look bad for Quistis. Whoa wait, am I giving up my favorite pair of boxers for Quistis? Wow I really do have it bad for her. So then I got some clean clothes, and went out to eat some delicious food. I just loved the way Quistis' mom cooked food.

Well anyway, we left the house after a nice breakfast of bacon, eggs, and sausage. I felt well energized and I was ready to leave. During lunch on the way home, Quistis told me that Irvine was going to be the stripper at her bachelorette party. I couldn't believe that she had hired Irvine of all people. But then she told me that Selphie had planned that part. I could believe that. Then I got the best idea in the world. Ok listen to this, what if we planted a camera into Irvine's earring, and watch the bachelorette party from the security of my own house. I can trick Quistis into thinking that Squall, Zell, and I are going to be painting the house. But we can secretly be watching the bachelorette party through Irvine's earring. I think it's the best idea ever. I think I might have shown Quistis something that was quite evil, because she wanted to know what I was thinking about.

"Come on Seifer! Just tell me what you're thinking! Please." Quistis tried to get me to tell her what I was thinking about. But she can never know about my little charade with her party.

As we are leaving, Quistis decides that she wants to drive the rest of the way home.

"Hey babe, I want to drive the rest of the way home k?" She said as she snaked her hand into mine. I can tell she's anxious for something, but who knows what she's planning to do. With Quistis anything is possible.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a nap in the backseat. I'm bushed. So when we got to the car, I gave Quistis the keys, and I layed down in the backseat. She turned on the radio, not to loud though. She knew that I was trying to sleep. But then she began to sing. I couldn't believe my ears. Why hadn't she become famous? I mean with a voice like that, no one could hate you. I fell asleep on the backseat, with the car rocking gently back and forth with much rhythm, and my one true love singing melodies in my ear.

_I love Quistis. I love Quistis. I love Quistis._

A/N: Hey all, I hope you like this chapter. I know this story starts out a little weird, but it fills you in on the details that go on through Quistis' day through the perspective of Seifer. PLEASE R&R.


	3. Painting Lies

From What I Saw

Chapter 3:

"Hey Seif, you want to paint the living room today?" Quistis asked during breakfast. I hadn't seen anyone yet so I guess that we would be painting alone today.

"Yeah, I don't have anything planned, so we can paint." I said as I stuffed a large piece of pancake into my mouth.

"Ok I'll see you at the house once you are done eating." Quistis said as she got up and left. I stuffed another huge piece of pancake in my mouth. I was filled up, so I got up and headed out towards the house.

As I pulled into the driveway, I see Quistis starting to prepare for the painting that we must get done today. She waved and smiled. I love the smiles she gives me. It makes me feel like I'm not some worthless piece of junk that was used for pure evil! Whoa okay, sorry I got carried away there. Well anyway, she just makes me feel so good.

"Hey Quisty!" I said as Quistis handed me a paint can, and a roll brush. Without a word, she started painting.

"No one could make it, so we have to get started early so we can finish before I have to meet with Rinoa so she can help me theme for my party." She said as she crouched down low to get the bottom of the wall.

"Do you want me to do the top part of the wall?" I asked as she nodded and handed me the wooden attachment for the roller.

I began painting and I was standing right under my roll brush. Bad idea. I was totally covered with paint that had dripped from the brush onto me. I was a mess. Quistis thought it was funny, and so she took a picture of me. I'm going to find that picture and burn it.

"Hey baby what else are you doing tonight besides shopping with Rinoa?" I asked. "Maybe we can go out for ice cream as a sort of celebration for getting the living room done?" I said as she thought out the rest of her night.

"Well, no I don't have anything else to do. So yeah, I'll call you when I get back from shopping." She said as she flicked some paint at me. I don't like painting anymore. But yet again, I want to move into our house as soon as possible. So I'm just going to have to live through the next week or so.

"I'm going to take a shower just to make sure the plumbing works." I said as she giggled.

"What?" What could possible be so funny about me taking a shower? I mean everyone else does it too! I'm not the only one.

"Well, don't you need a towel and clean clothes?" She does have a very good point. I guess I'll have to go back to Garden to take a shower. Which means I have to get paint on my car! No I'd rather drive around in my underwear than rather get my car dirty. Yes I'm that desperate.

"Well, do we have a plastic bag?"

"No, but you can use my painting sheet." So resourceful, and it's not totally covered in paint. That will do.

"Okay, well I'm going to use it to take my clothes home." I started to take off my shirt, and threw it on the plastic cover up.

"And now for my pants." I said as Quistis ran upstairs. It was quite funny. She wants to keep me a secret for the wedding. So traditional. I mean I know were destined to be together so why should we wait?

I grabbed my clothes and wrapped the plastic cover up in a ball so no paint would get on my car. Luckily, I got home without seeing a single police officer. I would have been in trouble then, because they would have made me put on my clothes, and ruin my spotless interior.

As soon as I pulled into garden, I grabbed my dirty clothes, and ran for my room. Everyone was in class, and just as I was outside the main hall of classrooms, which you need to pass to get to the dorms, the bell rang. I ran for it and just barely made it before the bell rang for the next class.

I was so lucky. If I would have run any slower, a whole bunch of girls would have seen me in my underwear.

Well anyway, I got to my room, and took a shower as soon as I got in the door. It felt so good to be not covered in paint. That was one of the longest shower's I have taken in a while. Well anyway I sat around the rest of the day waiting for Quistis to call. Finally, she called and we went out for Ice Cream.

"Hey Seifer, I have something for you back at my room. Do you want it when we get back to garden or do you want me to give it to you later?" Quistis asked as she took a small spoonful of Peanut Butter Cup Ice Cream and put it in her mouth.

"Well, I'll just walk you back to your room and you can give it t me then. Okay?" I said as she wiped some of the ice cream off the corner of her mouth.

"Okay babe." She said as she leaned in and I kissed her on the cheek.

As we finished our ice cream, Quistis began to talk about what she wanted to do tomorrow for the painting, and the Selphie and Ellone would be there to help. We finished our ice cream, and headed back to Balamb.

"Okay hold on let me go to the bathroom really fast. And I will go get your present." Quistis said as she headed into the bathroom. The first thing that came to my mind was, check to see if she has written in her diary. I looked in her bedside table drawer and there it was in all of it's beautiful secret telling glory. I flipped to the most recent page and I was in luck. She had written in it today so I quickly hid the book in my jacket pocket where it wouldn't be seen, and closed the drawer again.

I almost didn't get the drawer closed in time, because as soon as it closed Quistis came out of the bathroom. She smiled as she went to her closet and pulled out a bag. She came over and sat down on the bed, and I joined her.

"Here you go." She said as she pushed the bag over to me. I really did wonder what was in it, but I would soon find out.

"What is this for anyway?" I asked as I began to pull the tissue paper out of the bag.

"Well when I was at the store today with Rinoa, there was this stand for personalized signs that you hang above your door and so I decided it would be cool if we had one of those signs."

I pulled it out of the bag, and sure enough it said 'Seifer and Quistis Almasy'. It was weird reading the name Quistis Almasy. It almost didn't sound natural.

"It's very nice." I said not trying to sound disappointed. I mean it was nice, but not something that I would be overjoyed about.

I gave Quistis a hug and gave her a kiss goodnight. I left the sign with her because knowing me, I would loose it between now, and the time we move in.

As I walked down the hallway I got a sudden surge of excitement. I'm not sure what from though. It could have been either from me thinking about Quistis, or me thinking about having her diary. I couldn't believe I had snuck it out without her noticing.

Quistis' entry this time was really good she was looking on the positive side of things, and I knew that she was pouring her heart out into this diary. I felt like I was intruding on her privacy, but I just had to know what she knew.

She talked about things that happened today and she began to talk about something that made me a little nervous.

I talked to Irvine and we planned out this whole thing out when he shows up. It's going to be really cute. I'm not going to tell what it is just in case someone finds my diary and reads it, but yeah.

When I read that I almost dropped dead. What if she knew? What if she was just joking. I don't know, but the only thing I could do was panic. I began to really think about what I could be doing to our relationship. I mean you know, she could be planning to get a divorce right now. I need to tell her, but I don't know how.

Hopefully she'll be able to trust me after I tell her.

When I got in bed I was still really nervous about the whole thing. Between me moving in with Quistis, us getting married, and reading that little part in her diary I was a total wreck. I couldn't sleep even if you gave me sleeping pills. Well maybe that would work, but I didn't have any so I was out of luck.

It was just like when I was a little kid. Whenever I would get nervous about something, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was up all night thinking about what would happen. I thought about all kinds of things. Things like her beating me up, finishing the house, packing, and the wedding.

When I started thinking about the house I began to panic because I hadn't exactly started packing yet. I knew that in the morning I would have to begin packing. Then I thought, 'heck why do I have to start in the morning if I can't sleep anyway.' So I got up out of bed and began packing my things in boxes I had been collecting for a while. I knew they would come in handy sooner or later.

I got quite a bit done when the sun came up. I had about eight boxes packed and only had about three our four more boxes worth to pack. I was almost done and I was ready to move in. The only thing I had left out were some changes of clothes, and my weapon of course.

I headed over to the house to find Selphie's car outside on the curb. I pulled into the driveway and went inside the house.

"Quistis?" I yelled since there was no one in my sight. I heard something faint coming from upstairs. So I followed the voice.

"Hey Seifer!" Selphie yelled as she came out of one of the rooms. I suspected that Quistis was in that one.

"Hey Selphie. Where's Quistis?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"She's in that room with Ellone." Selphie pointed to the room that she had just come out of. Selphie then headed into another room, which was bright colors. I assumed that it was the guest bedroom.

"Hey Quistis." I said as I pushed open the door and gave Quistis a peck on the lips.

"Hey Ellone." I said as I noticed Ellone in the corner painting the top of the wall. She was doing a lot better job than I was. I had paint all over me. I guess I had too much on my roller or something because it was so drippy.

"Hey Seif, do you want to get started on OUR bedroom?" Quistis said seductively. I think she said it on purpose just to make me happy, and boy did it work!

"Yes I would." I said quickly as I went back down stairs and looked at our large bedroom. I sighed and went outside to get my stereo. I was guess that I would be doing a room by myself, so I decided to bring my stereo so I could listen to music while I painted.

I opened the can and poured it into the roller tray. I decided it would be best to start at the top of the wall so that if it dripped, I would be able to fix it later. I turned on the radio as it began to play some music from the eighties. I couldn't help but dance to the music. It was just so catchy.

After a while I heard laughing behind me so I turned around to see Quistis and Ellone laughing their brains out while holding a video camera. They had caught my little jig on film. I was furious. I tried not to get mad, but I couldn't help it. I slammed down the roller brush and went outside. I got in my car and just sat there for the longest time.

After about 15 minutes, Quistis came out and got in the passenger's seat. We sat in silence for a while, and then I decided that I should break the silence with an apology.

"Quistis I'm sorry for my temper back there, it's just that I'm so fed up of people cracking jokes about me all the time." I tried to say as seriously as possible. The way I said it though, it sounded really cheesy and I felt embarrassed for getting mad that easily.

"It's okay Seifer, we all have our moments. Have you cooled off enough to come back inside?" She asked as I nodded my head and leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. I could taste the sweet honey she must have had for breakfast. I didn't want to stop but Quistis pulled away after a while to catch her breath. She got enough air to realize that we had gone far enough.

How can Quistis hold herself back? I mean when it comes to lust I have no self-control at all! Maybe I can learn some tips. But oh well. When we get married, I wont have to control myself. Of course if she doesn't want to then I wont force her but she would owe me for the time she missed.

Well anyway, we went back inside and I finished painting our room, and you know what, it looked really really good! I was surprised at how well it turned out. I was so glad that I called Quistis down to take a look at it. She absolutely loved it and gave me a tight hug and kissed me for the great job. I was lucky this time too because I didn't have as much paint on me as the first time.

Quistis and Ellone had finished the computer room, which was a silvery-grey. I liked it. It almost had this shiny feel to it. Then we all went in and helped Selphie finish the guest bedroom. There were stencils of flowers and she was doing a border of the flowers at the top with pink, yellow, green, and blue. It looked really good considering they were flowers. We finished with a little time to spare before dinner, so Quistis just ordered some Chinese food. We all ate on the floor in the living room on a painting tarp so we wouldn't stain the carpet.

I left the house feeling rather happy, and realized that that was the most fun I'd had in a long time. And I was sort of glad that I would get to do it again tomorrow. When I got back to my dorm I had a message on my answering machine.

"Hey Seifer it's Zell, I'm just calling because I will be helping paint tomorrow, and I don't know how to get there. So yeah call me back, I'll be up late so yeah, just give me a ring and yeah. See ya tomorrow."

I picked up the phone and dialed Zell's number.

"Hey Zell. It's Seifer. I got your message." I said as Zell finally caught on to the phone call.

"Yo Seifer. What up my home dog? Oh yeah I need direction's to your house so I can get there tomorrow." He said with no pauses. Man how does he talk like that?

"Well, from Garden, you go down Balamb Ave. and make a left onto 15 th street, then you go for a while and turn right onto ….."

"Whoa hold it man! I don't have a pencil or paper." He said as I could hear him rushing trying to find either a pen or paper.

"Okay dude can you start over again?" He asked as I retraced my thought's back to where I started.

"Okay, from Garden, you go down Balamb Ave. and make a left onto 15 th street, then you go for a while and turn right onto Golden Rose Dr. and it's house number 1508."

I heard loud scribbling over the phone and then I heard Zell start mumbling the directions to himself.

"Okay thanks man. I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning." Zell said as I thanked him for being able to come, and hung up with him.

I was so tired because I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. It hadn't really effected me until I hung up with Zell. All of a sudden I just wanted to fall right onto my bed and just fall asleep. But first I had to take a shower to get the paint off me. So I took a very quick shower, and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed

"Hey Seifer!" Irvine said as I came up to the door of the house.

"Where's Quistis? She needs to give me my job for today." I said as Irvine directed me to the upstairs bedrooms.

I walked up the stairs, and went into one of the bedrooms. Selphie was there painting the room bright yellow, and Irvine slipped in to help.

"Seifer. I'm in this room." I heard Quistis' voice and saw her hand wave outside of the door. So I went in. Quistis was painting the bedroom a dark blue. I thought that it looked very good.

"So what's my assignment today boss?" I asked Quistis as I saluted her, grinning ear to ear.

She pulled my salute down and gave me an unexpected kiss. I was so surprised I didn't notice that she had stopped the kiss and pulled away.

"You're going to work on your room down there. The one by the kitchen okay?" She said as I nodded.

"Does everyone know about the secret room?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I'm about to take care of that." Quistis said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a random number. My beeper started to beep and it had Quistis' cell phone number on it.

"That's Cid, you need to call him back use my cell phone, and pretend to call him. Then go down into the secret room." She whispered into my ear.

Luckily, she pulled away just long enough to situate herself. Irvine and Selphie came in wondering what was going on. I remembered what Quistis told me so I started my little charade.

"Man! Cids beeping me, let me go ask him what it is." I said as I started to walk out of the room.

"Seifer wait! The house phone doesn't work yet, because we haven't gotten the electrical checked out yet. So yeah use my cell phone." She said as she handed me her cell phone.

I took the cell phone downstairs, and outside and began to dial Cid's number. I didn't push call though. I just made it look like I did. I began to talk to myself, and after about 2 minutes, I hung up.

I went back inside and told everyone that I had to go because Cid needed me to help him with some paperwork. So I decided to actually leave, but just park my car down the street.

I walked back down the street, but hid behind the bushes just to make sure that no one saw me. I jumped the fence into the backyard, and checked to see if anyone was in the living room.

I was in luck.

Nobody was in there, and now was my chance to get into the secret room.

I slowly opened the sliding glass door, and closed it behind me. I ran into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. I closed it and opened the hidden door to my secret room. I went downstairs, and got my brushes ready and started painting my room.

It was about noon when I finished just one wall. I was in for a long time by myself. I wanted my Quisty with me.

Just after I had started the second wall, I heard a very girlyish scream and a lot of laughing. I wondered what was going on up there, but I was down here, all by myself. I felt so lonely, then a song started to play inside my head. Mr. Lonely by Akon. I just about screamed. I absolutely hated that song because it was so annoying.

I was about halfway through the second wall, when I heard the doorknob jiggle. My first reaction was that somebody was snooping around. But then the door opened just a little bit further and I saw Quistis.

"Hey Seifer do you need any help?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I do. I need so much help it's not even funny." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"well, let me say goodbye to Selphie and Irvine, then we'll be home alone so yeah I'll come down and help you then." She said as she closed the door and went back to our guests.

What I basically did to pass the time was hum while I was painting, and I just kept rolling that brush. I don't know how I got through what seemed like an eternity of waiting for her to come.

It reminded me of how I felt when I was around her any time of the day, before I proposed to her. I just wanted her so bad. Sometimes when I would be in my room by myself, I would literally cry it hurt so bad for us to be apart. I know it's not like me to do that, but love can change people. It's changed Squall, he's beginning to become more open. Irvine has accepted the fact that he can't have every lady in the world, and has stuck to just one, Selphie.

Quistis has shown me a more carefree side of her that I would have never known. I remember when I was in her class, that I always used to think that she was strict all the time, and absolutely hated me. But the more she yelled at me, the more I was attracted to her, well up until the whole ultimecia thing, I think she actually liked me too.

After everything had happened, I think she just hurt too much to accept me after all that I had done. She just couldn't deal with it. But you know, she ended up loving me anyway, so yeah. I guess it's all good. Wait, no it IS all good!

I've got the girl of my dreams, I've got great friends, and I've got a great job to support us.

I was tossed from my thoughts as Quistis opened the door once more and came down.

"Hey Seifer. What do you want me to start with?" She asked as I pointed at the wall across from me. She grabbed a brush and roller her brush in the paint and started to paint the wall.

About an hour after Quistis came in to join me, we were practically back-to-back.

We had finished in no time flat, so we decided that it would be best to go and get our of the room. It was still daylight outside. I thought that that I would never see it again. Well maybe that was a little exaggeration, but seriously, I was getting pretty scared down there in that room all by myself.

We went out and got ourselves some food, which I had been deprived of all day, and scarfed it down like I hadn't eaten in weeks. Quistis talked about things like, we were going to go meet the priest on Sunday to talk about the program for the wedding. Also she talked about getting some of the furniture for the house by next week, and then she started talking about things I didn't understand. So I just tried to listen but I was more interested in my food.

Then I remembered about the scream earlier.

"Quistis? What happened today with a shrill scream." I asked as Quistis stopped in the middle of her sentence and just started laughing uncontrollably. I gave her a weird look, but she calmed down and told me.

"Okay do you know how Selphie and Irvine were painting the baby's room?" She asked as I nodded.

"Well, Selphie was doing the stencils at the top of the room of little baby chocobo's, and Irvine was painting the walls yellow, and painted right over Selphie's butt." She said as she started to giggle again but calmed herself down quickly.

"Okay well, then Irvine said he had to take his afternoon nap, and layed down, and Selphie, who wanted sweet revenge, painted Irvine's face while he was sleeping." She laughed a little more and went on with her story.

"He finally woke up and obviously didn't notice all the paint on his face, and when he saw Selphie, she was smiling so evil, he knew something had happened. He ran into the bathroom, and Selphie counted '3, 2, 1' and then Irvine screamed like a little girl." Quistis said as she laughed a lot more, and I laughed a little. I guess you would have had to be there to understand.

After that whole little story, I finished my food and we left. I walked Quistis to her room, and I said to her, "this may be the last time we ever have to step foot in these halls for our own purposes." She looked a little bit surprised, but she knew that we would move in sooner or later, and the way it looked, it would be sooner than we both thought. The only thing we had to do was paint the two bathrooms, and the kitchen and dining room and we would be done. That would only take us about a day if we really worked hard enough. I knew that from experience.

I told Quistis that I was going to have a painting party with the guys so we could finish the house while she was having her bachelorette party. But what my real plan to do is, we're going to rig Irvine up with a camera earring, and watch the bachelorette party on the tv. I know it's naughty, but I want to know everything. Of course Irvine wont be staying the entire time, but will leave his earring purposely so we can tape the entire party. This is going to be so great.

I headed to my dorm where I was met by Zell, who was leaning against the wall. He looked happy, maybe a little bit too happy.

"Hey Seifer, can't wait till tomorrow! We get to see girls, girls, and more girls! What more could a guy want huh? Oh yeah! Ok the real reason I stopped by is because I wanted to know if there were going to be hotdogs there tomorrow." Zell said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Yes Zell there will be hotdogs there, but there wont be that many." I said as I put the key into my door.

"Well, if it's any consideration, I'll run by the store tomorrow and get hotdogs just for me if you can cook them!" Zell said as I opened my door and took my key out.

"Zell, yes you can bring your own hotdogs, but have them cooked already because the electrical guy is coming to check the electricity tomorrow. And the plumbing guy, and then we should be set to watch the party, but first we'll paint most of the rooms okay?" I said as I walked inside not really wanting to hear what Zell had to say. I wanted sleep and I wanted it now.

"Well okay Seifer, but then they'll get…" Zell said as I shut the door in his face. I could still hear him talking through the door, but I couldn't exactly make out what he was saying.

I plopped down on my very comfortable bed and fell asleep after a few minutes.

The next thing I knew I was at the house pulling my 45 inch tv out of my car. I carried it inside until I gently put it down on the floor infront of a plug in the living room.

I headed back to Garden to tell Irvine something.

"Hey Irvine, when you go tonight, wear this earing and then leave it on purpose." I said as I handed him the camera earring.

"Dude you totally shouldn't be doing this." He said as he put the earring in his pocket.

"Yeah but I must know, and make sure you don't break it. It's very fragile." I said as Irvine pulled it out of his pocket and put it in.

"I'll make sure the connection works when I get back to the house. I'm supposed to be there for the electric guy, and the plumbing guy so yeah I can't be out and around." I said as Irvine nodded.

"Are you going to tape it?" He asked as I replied, "well obviously! It's something that I wouldn't…." I stopped as I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Miss Trepe, and soon to be Almasy" Irvine said as he tilted his hat and walked away.

"Hey baby." Quistis said as she turned me around to face her.

"Make sure you're there for the electric guy, and the plumber. Don't go running off for paint or brushes or something." Quistis said as I nodded.

"I will definitely be there, and you can count on me. Make sure you have fun at your party." I said as a gave her a quick kiss. I started to walk away while explaining why I was walking away.

"Zell said he'd meet me at the house in ten minutes, so I have to be there to let him in so I better get going." I said as I headed out and went to the house.

As I got to the house, sure enough, Zell's car was parked outside and Zell was sitting on our doorstep with two full grocery bags of cooked hotdogs with buns.

I got out of the car and let Zell in. We went to the master bathroom, and started painting in there. Zell wanted to eat some hotdogs, but I told him not to until we finished the bathroom.

Then the Electric man came and he checked out our electricity. I went back to painting with Zell, and let the man know where I was. About a half an hour later, he came in telling me that the electricity was safe to use, and so I plugged in the tv to see if it worked.

Then I went out to my car and got the camera antenna and attatched it to a vcr. I called Irvine on his cell and told him to turn on the earring camera. He did and we made sure that the video was clear.

I made sure and hung up with him. Then Squall showed up and went in to help Zell with the bathroom.

"Hey Seifer, we just finished the bathroom. Can we take a lunch break and eat some hotdogs?" Zell asked in more of a whining tone than just asking.

"Well Zell, I don't know about Squall, but I would rather eat pizza than hotdogs. What do you say Squall?" I looked over at Squall who looked at me and said, "Pizza would be fine."

I grinned and found a phonebook. I called the pizza place and ordered a pizza, and it was there in about a half an hour.

Squall, Zell, and I sat in the living room eating our food and we watched some tv. Then we decided that it would be best if we painted the kitchen and dining room, so we began to paint it.

About halfway through getting the dining room done, the plumber came. He checked our pipes, and tested our water and made sure that our meter was correct.

"Sir, everything looks okay, so I'm going to leave you to your house. It's a very lovely one at that." The plumber said as he walked outside. We finished the kitchen and dining room, and then it was time for the party to start.

So I got my blank vhs and put it in the vcr. I called Irvine and told him to call us when he was about to go in.

"Okay, I'll go back there once I finish my job okay?" Irvine said as I nodded, realizing he couldn't hear my nods on the phone, I voiced my yes.

About an hour from the phone call, Irvine called us back.

"I'm in the hallway so you better get ready!" Irvine said as he hung up. I turned on the tv and there was her door. The suspense was killing me. I decided that I better push record, and I pushed it just in time.


	4. Secrets Revealed

From What I Saw

Chapter Four:

Secrets Revealed

"Lets get this party started!" Zell said as he came in from the kitchen carrying a platter of hotdogs.

I could hear Squall sigh. I don't think he meant to sigh that loud but it was pretty loud. Even Zell heard it.

"Oh come on man! You never eat hotdogs at school! Why don't you just eat one!" Zell said as he pushed a hotdog in Squall's face. Squall pulled away and mumbled something.

"What did you say Squall, I couldn't hear you?" Zell said as Squall turned to look at him.

Squall mumbled something more but Zell couldn't personally make it out. I could understand him though. There's something wrong with that. I was sitting across the room, and I could understand him. Zell's been listening to his music just a little bit too loud now hasn't he?

"I'M VEGETARIAN!" Squall screamed in Zells face. Zell almost fell over from the shock of being yelled at. I knew it would come sooner or later. I knew I had to intervene.

"Hey children children! Lets watch some women, and not beat each other up in the process. This was supposed to be fun! Not dangerous!" I yelled. Yeah I think I got their attention. With the looks on their faces, I definitely know I got their attention.

Just in time. As soon as Irvine knocked on the door, none other than Selphie answered it.

_"Irvy! Come on in! We've been waiting for you, well or at least I have!" _ Selphie yelled as she dragged Irvine in by his wrists. It was so funny how Selphie just loved Irvine like he was her little puppy.

There were so many people there. I didn't know Quistis had that many friends. I mean I knew she was capable of having friends, but she was distancing herself from us because she was an instructor.

_"Hey Irvine." _Seductive voices were heard calling Irvine's name. I couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this.

Then there she was. Quistis. She was over by Rinoa and Ellone drinking some punch. She was having a good time from what I saw.

"Quisty! Look at what I found!" Selphie yelled as Quistis looked over. She smiled and then left Ellone and Rinoa.

"Lets go." Quistis said to Irvine. I was so confused. He had just gotten there! How come he had to leave? Oh wait! What if she found out? That couldn't have happened! Unless someone told her.

Where was she taking him? To the bathroom? What in the world? Quistis gave him some very odd-looking clothes, and shoved him into the bathroom. Irvine stood in front of the mirror.

"That was rude." He said as he smiled.

"Are you guys ready for the totally chickiest party in the entire history of Irvine Kinneas?" Irvine asked as he took off his shirt. He revealed a very nice toned 6 pack and threw his shirt to the floor.

"Well I guess you didn't come to see me naked, so I'm going to move to where you can't see me." Irvine said as he swung around to face the wall. We saw his shadow, and then the camera started to shake. Irvine had jumped up and down to get his pants off.

Then he started to put his stripper costume on. He was dressed like a police officer. Tight black leather pants, and a blue police officer shirt was what he wore. The last touch was the hat. TADA!

"Lets get going and see what happens next!" Irvine said as he opened the door. Quistis was standing outside the door and her jaw literally dropped when Irvine came out. "Hey Quistis where'd you get this outfit?" Irvine asked.

"Never mind, you have a job to do. No go out there and strip like there's no tomorrow!" Quistis said as she smiled.

Quistis looked over at the party and motioned something to someone. Then the music suddenly changed to the COPS theme song. Everyone looked over to Quistis, who moved out of Irvine's way so he could do his thing. The first thing we saw was Selphie lunging at Irvine.

"Whoa Selphie!" Irvine yelled she tackled him to the floor. Irvine had to pin her to the floor and yelled for someone to get him a chair.

"Hold on just one minute." Quistis said as she went over to her little kitchenette and pulled out a chair. She pulled the chair over, and sat Selphie down with much force. Irvine pulled out his handcuffs and strapped them on Selphie's wrist.

"Okay! Lets do this!" Irvine yelled as he began taking off his shirt. All the girls crowded him, and he yelled, "Do not! I repeat! Do not touch the merchandise!" All the girls backed off, and he continued his job.

Once Irvine had his shirt off he started swinging it around and finally tossed into the crowd of crazed girls. Then he made a motion for the girls to help him remove his clothes. Once he was rid of everything but his underwear he took out his earring.

"Ladies calm down. Okay do you see this? What is it?" Irvine asked as they all replied, "An earring." I didn't know where he was going with this, but it seemed good.

"WRONG!" Irvine said as we saw his hand do a thumbs down. "This lovely earring is a sign that your personal stripper, the one and only, Irvine has been here." Irvine said as he stuck the earring in the wall and left it there.

Nice cover Irvine. Now get the rest of your job done, and get out of there.

"Nobody is allowed to remove this earring, and if you do, I will not ever give you my services EVER again! Capiesh?" Irvine said as he went back to the crowd. It was quite interesting. He went in with his underwear on, and then I think I saw it being passed around. I'll have to check the video again later.

"Okay! Whoever has my thong please give it back!" Irvine yelled as Squall nearly died laughing.

"I can't believe Irvine wears a thong!" Squall said as he fell out of the chair he was sitting on. That's the first time I'd ever seen him laugh that hard. It was something a little different. Zell and I exchanged glances, acknowledging the fact that Squall had gone loony.

Irvine's underwear was passed a little bit more and then handed to him.

Then Irvine looked over at Selphie, who was in the chair frowning like there was no tomorrow. She was obviously mad, and bored, and having no fun.

"Oh Selphie!" Irvine said as he came out of the crowd of women in just his underwear. Selphie gave him a big scowl and wouldn't look at him.

"Oh come on Selphie, if you look at me, I'll let you go." Selphie still didn't look at him.

"Why should I look at you? You didn't let me help you strip!" Selphie shouted in his face.

"Oh come on, you really think that? If you wanted to know, I have something else planned for you, but since you hate my guts, I guess I'll just get the bride to be do it."

Irvine turned around to look at Quistis, and she looked totally shocked. She almost looked like she was pleading with Selphie to do whatever Irvine wanted her to do.

Selphie then looked at Irvine, and said quietly, "Okay I'll do whatever you want."

Irvine whispered something in Selphie's ear. We couldn't hear it because of course, we were hanging on the wall if that makes any sense.

Selphie got a huge smile on her face, and then stood up and walked away.

After about ten minutes of Irvine being clobbered by women Selphie came back. She was dressed in a bunny costume carrying drinks on a silver tray.

"Hey people! I have drinks!" Selphie yelled as she scorned at the women on top of Irvine.

"Yeah ladies! Go get drinks! They'll rehydrate ya!" Irvine yelled as they got off him, and got some drinks.

Irvine was lucky to slip out of the room while they drank and carried on.

After everyone had finished their drinks, they realized that Irvine was missing. They all were furious and went to Quistis.

"WHERE IS HE!" Someone shouted in Quistis' face.

"I only paid him for an hour." Quistis said as she smiled. The girl walked away still fumed, but walked away.

Quistis turned down the music and got everyone's attention.

"Now it's time for us to settle down a little and play a little game I like to call, Secret Secret." Quistis said as everyone sat down on the floor in a large circle.

"Okay the way you play this game," Quistis said still standing up to give directions, " is you ask someone a question and they have to answer it truthfully, but we must keep it a secret from everyone else. It's a way to strengthen relationships, and totally embarrass someone in front of everyone here." Quistis said as she giggled and sat down next to Rinoa and Ellone.

"Okay, I'll go first." Quistis said as she looked around the circle.

"Ellone, what's the worst thing Zells ever done to you?"

Ellone hesitated, and Zell looked pretty nervous himself. I wonder what the dirt that he's trying to hide is. Well, I guess I'll find out eventually.

"Well, one time…" Ellone said as she paused to look at everyone in the circle. "Zell wanted to make me a romantic dinner. He got a table and put it out on the balcony and covered it with a tablecloth and put two very wonderful smelling candles. It was nice and slightly breezy, and Zell had gotten all dressed up in a tux. He'd made a three course meal."

Quistis butted in to stop the story, "How can this be something so bad? I mean I would love it if Seifer did this for me." Quistis said as all the girls agreed with her.

"LET ME FINISH THE STORY!" Ellone yelled. I looked over at Zell who was blushing.

"She kind of gets a little temperamental sometimes." Zell said as I nodded.

"Well anyway," Ellone said as she continued on with her story.

"Zell had cooked a three course meal, but what he forgot was that I am lac tos and tolerant. I broke out in hives and I almost couldn't see out my left eye. I had swelled up like a helium balloon, and I had to literally run to the Infirmary before I went totally blind."

The room was totally silent. Then suddenly everyone broke out in laughter. I saw out of the corner of my eye Zell sliding off his chair onto the floor.

After the laughter had died down, it was Ellone's turn to ask a question to someone in the circle.

"Selphie," Ellone said as Selphie already began to turn red. " Has Irvine ever tried to make a move on you, and if so, tell the story." Ellone said, as I couldn't help but laugh.

Squall looked over at me, and I replied his look with a, "This should be funny. Irvine with his pick up lines."

"Okay…" Selphie said in a hesitant tone.

"Well, Irvine and I had been going out for about a three months, and Irvine decided that we had been going out long enough to be able to take our relationship a step further. So one day he asked me if I wanted to go out. I of course accepted. I just had to be with my Irvy Poo. Well, we went on our date, and by the time I had gotten back to my room, Irvine asked if he could use my bathroom. I said yes and he was in there for quite a long time. When he did come out, I was on my bed humming my train song. Here comes Irvine in nothing but his underwear. It was quite interesting. He came out and just cleared his throat to get my attention. I tried to scream in sheer terror, because I knew what was coming, but I just couldn't. Irvine tried to make a move on me that night, but I refused it. I told him we had to wait and see where our lives took us."

"That was interesting." Rinoa said as she giggled a little.

"Okay Selphie, it's your turn." Quistis said as Selphie thought of what she could ask.

"Rinoa!" Selphie yelled suddenly. "What does Squall act like, when it's only you around?"

Rinoa wanted to tell, and you could see it in her eyes. Squalls face was the funniest thing I had ever seen. It was as if he was really caught up in the moment in which Rinoa could spill how Squall really acted when him and Rinoa were alone.

"You a little on the edge Puberty Boy?" I asked as Squall just stared at me. He gave me the death glare that I usually get when I have gone too far with my joking around.

"Gosh, I was just joking man. Chill out a little. We're not going to laugh at how you act when were not around. In fact, it would be better if we saw you chill out a little, instead of giving us the cold shoulder. Aint I right Zell?" I said a Squall and I both turned to look at Zell. He just looked at us. We stared at each other for a minute, and then Zell just shoved a hotdog in his mouth. He started mumbling something, but I couldn't make it out.

"You weren't listening were you Zell?" I asked as Zell shook his head violently.

"Chicken Wuss, what are we gonna do with you?" I asked as he stood up. He started punching the air, like he wanted to fight.

Zell suddenly fell to the floor coughing. I started to laugh, but then realized that Zell was choking on a piece of hotdog.

I hurried over to Zell and started squeezing on his stomach. After about 15 seconds of squeezing, I saw the chunk of hotdog fly out of Zell's mouth. I breathed a sigh of relief and dropped Zell to the floor. He was gasping for air, and was really red.

"Next time take consideration in your bites of hotdogs." Squall said as he smiled at Zell, who, if he hadn't just choked on a hotdog, would have clobbered poor Squall.

"LADIES!" I yelled. "Lets get back to paying attention to the victims on this video!" Zell and Squall took a seat on the floor in front of the TV.

Luckily we hadn't missed much. All we missed was Rinoa whining about keeping a promise to squall.

"RINOA! Would you just go so we can get on with the game?" Quistis said as Ellone added, "Yeah I mean it's not like Squall's gonna know you told!" as I thought, 'oh contraire.'

"Okay." Rinoa said quietly and acted defeated.

"Well, there's one certain thing that he has that has never seen anyone, but me and him." Rinoa said as Selphie cut in.

"RINOA! WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Selphie yelled as Quistis, Ellone, and all the other girls began to laugh.

"Selphie, that's not what I was talking about." Rinoa said sarcastically as she smiled at her.

"Oh." Selphie said as she turned about 10 shades of crimson.

"Okay Rinoa, go on with your story." Quistis said.

"Okay, his name is.. Is." Rinoa said as she hesitated.

Squall obviously knew exactly what she was going to tell, and didn't like it. Just by his face expression alone he could have killed a cat.

"His name is," Rinoa repeated, "GI Pierre, and it's Squalls favorite army doll that he's had since he could remember." Rinoa said as everyone in the room started laughing hysterically.

Zell and I were no different. We couldn't hold in our laughter. Zell was practically dying on the floor, and I was chuckling to myself. Squall was just sitting there looking not too pleased.

After our laughter had died down, the girl's laughter was still going strong.

"But remember Squall, you can't get mad at Rinoa because she will then know that we saw the bachelorette party and then she will tell Quistis and then I'll get in trouble." I said with a reasonable tone.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Quistis said as all the girls began to reply.

"Well, I have plenty of snacks, so lets go get something to eat, and we'll resume the game when we've filled ourselves full of junk food." Quistis said as all the girls cheered.

"He does have a point." Zell said bringing us back to our own conversation. Squall had an interesting look on his face. The wrinkles on his forehead told me he was trying to comprehend an emotion, now whether we would see that emotion or not, I was totally clueless. He gave me a look that I've never seen before. It was almost as if he was holding back laughter.

"Are you going to laugh Squall?" I asked as Squall looked away from me. He began shaking uncontrollably and all of a sudden, it hit me. Squall, the Ice Prince, Leonhart was laughing; hysterically to be exact.

As soon as I figured out that he was laughing, Squall began to laugh out loud. It was almost a honking noise. Like a goose. He would laugh quietly, but when he went for a gasp of air, he would honk. I've never seen Squall like that. I mean I've known him all my life, and he's never been like this.

"Well Zell," I said turning to Zell, "I think this is the starting of a new relationship." Zell smiled and nodded. He grabbed his coke and I grabbed my Pepsi.

"To the beginnings of a new way of life." I said as Zell added, "and to the beginnings of peace." We clanked our glasses together and each took a swig of our sodas.

Squall calmed down after a while and the girls eventually came back. They chatted a while and so did we.

"So Squall, what brought you to laugh?" Zell asked shoving a hotdog in his mouth. Squall sighed and looked at us both.

"Well, everyone has been telling me lately that I need to open up to everyone, and so I thought I would try out being, well, normal for a change…. What did you think?" Squall asked as Zell and I smiled.

"It was nice Squall, it is real good that you're becoming one of the group now. I could sure use a babysitter when I get kids." I said as I smiled. Squall scoffed and took a drink of his Mountain Dew.

"You know what?" Zell said, "I haven't had this much fun since, well since, NEVER!" Zell said as he shoved another hotdog in his mouth. Squall and I smiled and turned our attention back towards the TV.

"Okay girls, enough chit chat, lets get back to the game." Quistis said as Rinoa smiled.

"Okay, Quistis, have you ever gotten passionate with Seifer?" Rinoa asked as she giggled. 'Can't keep her nose out of our business huh?' I thought as I chuckled to myself.

"Well," Quistis said as she paused. Wait.. Does Quistis have any dirt on us? Because if she does, then I must have been too drunk to remember.

"Well, we have kissed very passionately before, we've slept in the same bed before, but done nothing, and that's about it." Quistis said as Rinoa cut in.

"About it? No tell everything." Rinoa said with a satisfactory smile. Quistis looked down at the floor and said very quickly, "and one time Seifer took a shower while I was I it." Everyone was astonished. They had never heard of this kind of behavior coming from Quistis.

"Okay, my turn." Quistis said trying to change the subject as fast as she could.

"Or wait, I have an even better idea." Quistis said giving us a mischievous smile.

"I have all of the keys for my students dorms. I say we sneak into the guys dorms and check out what they have in there."

I just about dropped to the floor praying that they didn't. Wait, even if they did, I already moved out of my dorm, so there's no evidence of what I have.

I looked over at Squall and Zell and they looked absolutely petrified. Too bad we wont be able to see what they're doing. Or maybe they wont go. Plus it's after curfew. Quistis wouldn't do something like that. I know she wouldn't.

"Quistis, I don't think it's such a good idea, because we could get in trouble, and plus, it's after curfew." Ellone said as all the girls nodded. Quistis sighed and agreed.

"Well, what should we do now?" Quistis asked as Selphie smiled hugely.

"IT'S KAROAKE TIME!" Selphie yelled as she turned on her karaoke stereo, and began to sing, "Like a Virgin".

"Oh good Hyne." I said taking another swig of the barely carbonated beverage in my hand. Squall seemed to be enjoying himself. He was swaying back and forth with the music, and was singing the words along with Selphie. I really do wonder what he does in his spare time.

"Well, I'll be back, I need to potty." I said, getting a cold glare from Squall. Maybe he doesn't want me standing in front of the TV. I walked to the downstairs bathroom, and closed the door. I did my thing, and heard Zell and Squall whooping. I wonder what all the commotion is about. I zipped up my fly, and flushed, and headed out the door only to find something I would see only in my dreams. Girls, whipped cream, and cherries.

I thought I was imagining it, so I shook my head, but the images stayed the same. Girls with whipped food are hot. I have to admit it. Maybe I can get Quistis to use some whipped cream once were married. AHH get out of my head you stupid thought. Even though it is tempting, I promised Quistis I wouldn't do anything until the wedding.

I headed back over to my chair, and who else but Irvine comes waltzing in the door.

"Took ya long enough." Zell said sarcastically, acting a little bit drunk. I wonder if he spiked his soda. If not, he can do a pretty good job of pretending to be one.

"Sorry, I got caught by the guards after I tried to leave, and they thought that I was trying to go to a bar or something. Now why would I want to do that?" He asked. Of course I knew the answer, but I dare not tell him. He could beat me up. The last thing I needed is a black eye for my wedding. Granted, it is far off, but still, fighting with one of my groomsmen is something I didn't want to have to deal with.

"Come take a seat, grab a soda from the kitchen, get comfortable." I said pointing to the kitchen. Irvine helped himself to a Dr. Pepper, and a slice of cold pepperoni pizza from lunch.

"So what has happened so far?" Irvine asked coming out of the kitchen with something in both hands. I smiled at him, as he stole a cushion and sat down on the floor with a thud.

"Nothin much, we can just show you once they're done." I said, finishing off my can of soda. I never realized how much fun watching girls could be. I hadn't had that feeling since before the sorceress war, when I still hunted around for girlfriends. The buzz made me feel lightheaded, and I felt content.

As I directed my attention back towards the TV I noticed that some of the girls had fallen asleep already. I looked at the clock and it was 12:47. Man, I never knew watching women interact was so time consuming. I laughed at my thought and got the attention of Squall and Irvine. Zell was still rolling on the floor acting like a drunk. I seriously think now that he spiked his soda. How, I'll never know, but he did, and it shows.

"What are you laughing at?" Squall said seriously. I smiled and took my time to answer.

That's for me to know, and you to find out.


End file.
